I'm a what? - You mean WE are wait! WHAT?
by Fir3Panda
Summary: Setting 3 weeks before school starts. With some new students coming to anubis house, drama is at an all time high. Will Fabian flourish or crumble? What will happen when Nina finds out a big secret about her life, parents, and lineage? Previously 'Season 2 My Way' obviously after season 1 :P
1. Back Again

_**Part One**_

_***Ninas POV***_

"Thank you!" I yelled to the cab driver. I walked the deserted grounds to Anubis house; I was three weeks early so people can't blame me for someone's disappearance. I did a quick check in the pocket mirror Amber had sent me with other beauty things for my birthday. As she would say, "You never know who you'll see so ALWAYS look your best." I didn't know if he was here or not but I could not afford to take chances, I needed to win Fabians heart, even though Amber says I already hold it in my hand. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors, I forgot how much this place felt like home. Trudy came out of the kitchen with a huge grin on her face as she hugged me tightly. "Oh Nina, dear it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed. "You too! Oh, how I've missed this place!" I beamed. "Ah, look who has returned." Victor said sauntering down the staircase. "As you know the rules have not changed, the hallway is not a place for gatherings so SCATTER!" he bellowed. "Victor, how insensitive can you be? Nina has had a long flight, she is exhausted. This is no time to be so devilish!" Trudy countered, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Very well. But I want NO trouble from you Ms. Martin." he said emphasizing my name in disgust. Trudy led me to what I assume was mine and Ambers room. She set down one of my bags and said, "The room arrangements are the same, so I leave to unpack. Supper should be ready in a little bit and Nina . . ." I turned and she smiled warmly. "It's good to have you back." And with that she left. I continued to unpack until I felt a pair of warm hands cover my eyes, my favorite voice whispered in my ear, "Guess Who." His breath sent shivers down my spine; the good kind and my heart skipped a beat.

_***Fabians POV***_  
>I love being alone, just me, my bed and tons of books. But I had a longing to see the smart, beautiful American I loved at first sight. As Mick would say, "Buck up, be a man, and tell her how you feel!" If only it was that easy. She left early in the morning the day after prom so we couldn't talk. We didn't really talk all summer, to be honest if it weren't for Amber I wouldn't have known if she was coming this year. I was constantly wondering if she was avoiding me, but I almost instantly shook that terrible thought out of my head, according to Amber and Mick she was as crazy about me as I was for her. I heard Victor grumbling to him as he walked to the cellar, "… that Martin girl hasn't heard the last of it…" It took a few minutes for my brain to process it all. The girl of my dreams was upstairs; there was only me and her, which meant there would be NO interruptions. <em><strong>(We'll see about that)<strong>_ Once my brain processed that last fact I was out of my room like a bullet. I knocked Trudy down at the foot at the stairs. She chuckled when I helped her up. "I wondered how long it would take you to realize Nina got here, in a total of 5 minutes of her arrival." I blushed slightly at her comment and continued upstairs. I stealthily snuck up behind Nina as she unpacked. I covered her eyes, whispered 'Guess Who' and prepared for the worst. She exclaimed, "FABIAN!" turned around and hugged the life out of me. That was a good sign, right? _**(All those who answer get a shoutout)**_ She started to pull away, me not wanting the moment to end; I picked her up and spun her around. We spun until we landed my back on the carpeted floor, Nina on top of me. She rolled over, a deep shade of scarlet, as was I. Being the gentleman I helped her up, but did not let go of her hand. At first she looked at questionably, then hopefully. "Nina -" I began just as Trudy called "Supper!" Why can't I ever win? I sighed and turned to leave still holding Ninas hand. Nina pulled me back to the point where our faces were barely inches apart. She leaned up and kissed me square on the lips. My brain shorted out nut my lips stilled moved to kiss back. Nina pulled away smiling, squeezed my hand before leaving me dumbstruck. What Just Happened? _**(You got kissed)**_

_***Ninas POV***_

I skipped happily down the stairs, Amber would be so proud. I kissed Fabian but the best part was that he KISSED BACK. I sat in the dining room blessed out until Joy came in looking like World War III was about to ensue. I wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die!


	2. New Friends and Stand Ups

**_You know what two do read and review! To the people who answered Fabian as promised:_**

**_Jackamojo_**

**_Olivialovesjerome_**

**_Soccer chica13_**

**_Kittykatzrule4ever_**

**_sibunian_**

**Part Two**

***Joys POV***

I walked into Anubis house eager to see Fabian; he always comes early to be alone. I headed into the common room to see the one and only, Nina Juliette Martin. The second I saw her, my face shifted into a death glare. Keep calm Joy! I couldn't help it; she's the newbie and thinks she has a claim on MY Fabian! Well, he wasn't actually mine, but he should have been.

_**~Flashback~**_

_My mom was on her death bed and I was only 6 years old. "Sweetie, don't cry!" she said heartbroken. "I can't help it, why do you have to leave?" I sobbed. "It's just something that has to happen. Do you remember what I told you?" Mum asked. "Yes. You said that everything happens for a reason, and even though we won't see each other for a long time that this isn't goodbye." I said wiping my eyes. "Very good darling, always remember that." And with that she left me holding her ice cold hand._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Tears flooded my eyes, today was her birthday and coincidentally the day she died of cancer. I ran out of the room leaving a worried Nina behind.

***Fabians POV***

I just stood there for almost 10 minutes in a blissful haze. I was soon snapped out of my daydream when I heard a door slam. I walked out of the room to see a worried Nina. "What –"I was cut off by her, "Joy." I was speechless I didn't think she would come back. All of a sudden Nina was out of sight, what is she up to? "What are you doing boy?" Victor boomed. "I –"again interrupted, "I don't really care for excuses, and"Well he asked. "Just go to supper." I stood there then scurried away when he glared. I guess I'll find out what's up with the girls later.

***Ninas POV***

I wasn't sure what that was about, but she seemed really sad. I can't just sit here! I followed her upstairs. I saw Fabian still standing there in my room. Man that guy is too cute being dorky! He came out and asked and I told him. He went back into his daydream when I left him. I stealthily snuck into Joy's room; I saw her sitting in her empty closet crying. I walked over and her murmur, "Why did you leave me mom? I don't know if I can go any longer being alone like this." I climbed in the closet and handed her a tissue. She tried to regain her composure, but failed. It's hard to lose a parent, I should know. "What do _**you**_ want?" she hissed through her sobs. "I thought you could use a friend, I know how it feels." I sympathized. "You know nothing!" she screeched with tears falling down her cheeks. "I understand more than you'll ever know. So tell me did your mom die or leave you?" I asked bluntly, no point beating around the bush. "She died! Well, Ms. Know-it-All now you know my secret! Just go and tell the world that I'm a big charity case." Joy glared slowly recovering. "I won't if you don't want me two." She looked confused. "We charity cases have to stick together!" She giggled still confused. "Why would you do that for me?" Joy asked quietly. "Like I said before, I _**do**_ know how it feels to lose a parent. I lost both of mine when I was 6, almost 10 years ago." I said tears forming as I rubbed her leg soothingly. Joy busted out crying, "I am SOOOOOO sorry! You must think I'm a jerk." she dais mentally slapping herself. At that moment I lost it, we both sobbed and hugged each other tightly reliving horrible memories. Once we gained our composure and got out of the closet I said, "Joy, you're never alone. You'll always have me. Keck, I'm the only one in this house that knows what you're feeling, what you've been through, and what you're still going through." She looked up and smiled, "Thanks and in return, I PROMISE I will NEVER get in between you and Fabian." "Thanks. ... Wait does that mean you were planning on it before this?" I asked nervously. "Not really, I don't think I like him the way I used to. I realize now that we don't have much in common." I felt instantly relieved. We walked downstairs hand in hand to a really confused Fabian.

***Joys POV***

This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Maybe she'll help me find me a new guy. Whatever is meant to be will happen. Thanks Mom!

***Fabians POV***

The two came in hand in hand, took one look at me and laughed. I **HAD **to know, the suspense was killing me! Play it cool, Fabian. _**(Fabian? Cool? This should be interesting)**_ "So do either one of you want to tell me what happened upstairs?" I asked nonchalantly. The two looked at each other, then back at me. They said in unison, "I don't think so." Then they giggled. Did they plan this? I tried again. "Will you tell me what you two were talking about?" They did the same thing, giggled some more, and continued with their meals. After two hours of Joy and Nina on the couch whispering, and giggling, the duo had to break up. Thank God! Don't get me wrong, I wanted them to get along but I felt left out. Joy left to spend the next two weeks at Patricia's. Nina left to unpack after Joy left, leaveing me alone. Again. I made a plan to get Nina alone so I could ask her to be my girlfriend, or on a date, or at least to talk about the kiss. I sent Nina text to meet me at the secret cellar passageway at midnight. She replied ok! I waited there for almost an hour, but she never came. _**(Poor Fabian :()**_

_**Don't worry all will be revealed why she didn't come and Fabina will rain supreme! Also new kid comig up soon. ;)**_


	3. Bitterness, Revelations, A Voice

**A/N sorry for not updating but with school it was just hard. Anyway this week shouldnt be 2 hard so i should be wtirting more. Until then read and review. :)**

**Part Three**

***Ninas POV***

I was halfway through unpacking my clothes when I got a text message. The screen blinked: _New Message from Fabian! _My heart did a somersault, but I opened it anyway. He wants to meet me! I forwarded the message to Amber and she was bouncing off the walls. It was 9:30 and I wanted to look PERFECT! So I put on my cutest pjs **(OUTFITS ON PROFILE)** and waited for the right time. I snuck out for my, hopefully, date. He should at least ask me out on a date. Fingers crossed. I tried stealthily walking to the stairs but the floor kept creaking and woke up the sleeping grizzly bear. The second I reached the top of the stairs I was stopped by a sly Victor. "Staring trouble on your first night Ms. Martin?" he asked sickly sweet. "Um – I –"I stammered. "Safe it and get back to bed, NOW!" I turned on my heal and sulked back to my room. Wait, did Victor just jack my date? Well, almost date. Before I went to bed I sent Fabian a quick message; _couldn't make it, got caught, talk after breakfast _with that I turned off the light and dreamed of being Fabina.

**~ The Next Day ~**

I walked into the dining room, bright eyed and bushy tailed, curiosity getting the better of me. I sat in my usual spot at the head of the table. The oddity was that Fabian was at the other end, as far away from me as possible. I felt a crack in my heart. What Did I Do?

***Fabians POV***

Nina came in all cheery, beautiful, and perfect in her pjs. "Stop it!" I scolded myself. She doesn't care about you! She looked at me sadly with those beautiful eyes – I mean eyes. "Can you pass the juice?" Her voice rand as clear as a bell but I pretended not to hear. I heard her shuffle over, just when I reached for the juice so did she. Our hands met and I felt sparks like I had since the day I met her. Me being the man _**(Fabian? A man? LOL I dont think so)**_, I obviously overpowered her and took the juice for myself. She rolled her eyes, and waited, with her hands on her hips until I was done. She was TOO CUTE when she was mad even when it was made at me. "Thank you" she said sickly sweet when I put the jug farthest away from her, "But I think after waiting a year and a day I lost my appetite." And with that she stalked out the room.

**~ After Breakfast ~ **

I had just finished eating when Trudy started to clean up. I decided to help her out. She smiled at me, but she had a worried glint in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Nina, sweetie? I never saw you two act that way." she said all motherly. "It's nothing." I responded coolly. "Nothing, are you sure? You two dearies have been joint at the hip the moment she came here, and all this coldness is so unlike you two." she asked so worried. "She stood me up!' I practically shouted. She looked taken back but then had a revelation. "Deary have a seat, we need to talk." We sat on the couch. "Last night I saw Nina sneaking out after lights out, now I guess she was meeting you." she paused. "Well . . ." I prompted. "Victor caught her and sent her back to her room. You see, she never meant to stand you up sweetie." I mentally smacked myself and felt a sting on my forehead. Well, apparently I did in reality too. "I messed up BIG TIME!" I mumbled getting up I dashed out of the room shouting "Thanks Trudy!" over my shoulder. I checked everywhere on the girls floor but there was no Nina. **(DUN DUN DUN)** Did I ruin my chances of having the girl of my dreams? **(No chance in hell in my fanfic)** I stood on the girls' corridor until I heard an amazing voice coming from down stairs. It's now or never.


	4. Slapping, Reunions, and Dates

**A/N **

**It's me cici1014. another chapter, since school has let up on all the work i'll be updating more. Anyway i do not own HOA or Say Ok.**

**Part Four**

***Ambers POV***

Ugh! Why do I have to do this again? Because he was going to die, right. I was getting ready for my trial date with Alfie when my phone went off. The caller ID was Nina, my guess is that she needed help with her outfit for her date with Fabian. Boy was I wrong. She sounded closes to tears, I was shocked.

"That little bitc-"I was cut off by Nina. "AMBER! That's not nice!" she scolded. "But, it's true. Why would he ask to see you then totally blow you off the next day?" I responded. "I don't know, maybe he changed his mind." her voice dropped. "I know why, it's because he is a little bitc-"again cut off. "AMBER!" I was scolded again.

"Anyway enough about my pathetic love life, how's yours?" Nina switched topics. "Hell! I have to go on a date with Alfie. ALFIE!" I screeched. "Amber you never know people may surprise you. God have I learned that lesson." she muttered the last part. I checked the clock and unfortunately I had to end our convo . . . for the time being. I only had an hour to finish getting ready. If they weren't at least on good terms by the time I got back to the house, Fabian has five minutes to prepare to be bitch slapped.

***Ninas POV***

After I finished talking to Amber I put in my headphones and decided to go for a walk. I was going to get something to eat but I saw him there and didn't want to get into another fight. So I started to read a book I found on the counter, I subconsciously started humming to myself until the song Say Ok came on. I started singing to myself absentmindedly and left to go on a walk. I sat by a sycamore tree for a few minutes until I saw Fabian coming towards me out of the corner of my eye. I took off my headphones as he sat by me and took a few breathes. I was about to ask him what he wanted but a finger was put to my mouth.

"Before you say anything, there's something I need to get off my chest. I was a total jerk; the way I acted towards you was intolerable. But it was only because I thought you stood me up. Which I know now that it was Victors fault, not yours. The reason I wanted to see you last night was that I wanted to talk about that kiss and how much it meant to me. And that I don't want to be just friends with you, I want to be soo much more. But its ok if you don't want to talk to me because of what I did but I just thought you should know." he finally stopped. That guy HAS to breathe between monologues.

He was about to get up but I pulled him back down. His eyes questioned me, and he spoke. "You were ignoring me, why do you want me to stay?"

"Well genius, I wasn't ignoring you. It took a few minutes for your incredibly long speech to sink in. And about us . . ." I paused and he looked at me hopefully with those puppy eyes. "I don't want to be friends." he instantly looked heartbroken. "I want to be more." I said quietly and when he looked at me I kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed back.

We pulled away after a minute and he asked, "Nina would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he squeezed his eyes closed ready for rejection. "I'd love to." he smiled and leaned in. We kissed again, as always there were fireworks, but it was cute short when my phone blasted with a new text message.

I opened it and it said:

_Hey Julliette how are things between you and Romeo? ~A **(Is it Amber or someone else? Answer and get a shoutout!)**_

I blushed and responded:

_G8! We have a date tonite! ~N _

I looked back at Fabian who was looking at me suspiciously rubbing his mouth. Oh My Anubis! "About the phone, it's just girl things. And this may be a weird question but did I bite your lip?" I asked. "Yeah little bit, but don't worry about it." he said while getting up. He did this old style bow with his hand outstretch to me and asked, "Shall we?" I giggled and accepted his hand. We walked for a while and then separated ways to get ready. Let the fun begin.

_**You know what to do. Read and Review next chapter is Amfies and Fabina s dates!**_


	5. DATE NIGHT

**HEY! Its me if you want anything added just let me know.**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

**AND REMEMBER ALL OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Part Five**

***Third Person POV***

As the girls stressed over their clothes and hair the boys scrambled to make that night the best first date in the history of first dates. The biggest question is . . . Will they succeed?

***Ninas POV***

Almost ready! Breathe Nina breathe! It's just Fabian. JUST Fabian! That's the understatement of the century; she has been waiting for this night for almost as long as she has known him. He said to bring a jacket; I wonder what he is planning. Anyway I slipped on my flats and fastened the hair clip into my tight curls and did what Amber calls last looks. I think I'm ready.

***Ambers POV***

While Nina gets the date of her dreams, I get stuck with Alfie. I was reading a magazine when I heard a car honking outside, it must be Alfie. I walked leisurely down the stairs prolonging the inevitable. I walked out the steps and saw Alfie leaning his back on a limousine! OMG

***Alfies POV***

My eyes found Amber and my jaw dropped, she was in the most beautiful pink spaghetti strap dress with a sparkly coat. Her look was perfect; SHE was perfect hopefully tonight went that way to. She started squealing which I took as a great sign. I grinned and opened the car door and said, "Your chariot awaits, my princess." She looked close to fainting which worried me, but quickly hugged me and kissed my cheek as she entered the limousine. So far so good. We drove in a peaceful quiet with the radio turned low. We arrived at a small restaurant that serves Italian, Ambers favorite. After an amazing meal took her hand and lead her through this garden. It led us to a cliff with an amazing view. I led her to a bench and tried my best not to hyperventilate when she held my hand. She was the first to speak, "Alfie, this was an amazing trial date and I think you passed." she smiled award winningly at me. I looked at her and leaned in and we kissed sweetly in the sunset, Best Day Ever!

***Fabians POV* **

I took one last look around, it was perfect, it took me two hours to do but it was perfect. That left me another hour to get ready and bring the food.

**~ One Hour Later ~**

I was standing in the hallway in front of the grandfather clock getting antsier by the second. I turned around and yelled, "Nina are you ready yet? We should get leaving." Then I realized a little too late. Nina was right behind me! I opened my mouth to apologize but Nina put one finger to it and said, "Don't worry about it I shouldn't have snuck up on you." she said smiling. God was she gorgeous! She wore a simple white dress with very little makeup, but still she took my breath away. I was never one for the show, the smutty clothes, and the tons of makeup. I jutted out my elbow and began to speak, "Sha-"UGH! That did NOT come out right, I cleared my throat and she giggled. I blushed and started over, "Shall we?"She took my arm and said "We shall." We walked out the door and somehow started holding hands; she blushed slightly when she noticed. She is perfect.

***Ninas POV***

We walked hand in hand for a few minutes until we reached a small clearing in the trees. There were probably a million twinkly lights wrapped around them. In the center was a circular table with two chairs opposite each other. I was amazed; my mouth was wide open until he closed it gently. He whispered in my ear, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I blushed at his closeness. He held out my chair, but before that I hugged him. "What was that for?" he questioned. "For all this, it must've taken you hours." I said looking around. "Well, you're worth it." he blushed at his own comment as did I. That's how the night went on we flirted, blushed, told jokes, laughed, and ate. Soon we had to leave. In the hallway before we parted ways we were about to kiss until Victor interrupted. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. I had so much to tell Amber. My phone buzzed with a text message from Amber, it read:

_Neens! You were right about Alfie, we have to meet up. GNO 2morrow?_

I responded:

_Of course! Plus I have loads to tell you about Fabina! ;) _

That night I slept soundly with Fabina dreams.

**So there you go next chapter is the GNO!**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**its always loved!**


	6. Ouch! GNO! Stalkers and familiar face?

_**Hey its me cici1014! Here is the next chapter as requested! I do not own HOA or Lemonade Mouth even though I wish.**_

_** HAPPY **_**_READING_**

**Part Six**

***Fabians POV***

I woke up to a soft tapping on my door. I got up and opened it to see the one and only Nina Martin. "Hey." she said smiling. I picked her up and spun her around ad she giggled, blushing. When I set her down she said, "Happy to see me?"

"I'm ALWAYS happy to see you." I answered tapping her nose. She blushed a deep scarlet and suprisingly I didn't."So what's on your mind?" I asked it was nearly 6 in the morning. "Well I came to tell you I had a great time last night and that today I'm going out with Amber for a Girls Day" My smile fell, I wouldn't see her at all today, given with Amber she'll have Nina under lock and key. Nina put her arms around my neck, "Hey you'll see me later, and you have this to keep you busy while I'm gone." She pulled out a copy of The Solar System is your Friend, and when I opened it my jaw drop. It was signed by the author himself. "Well I should be getting ready, see you at breakfast." She said turning on her heel. I pulled her back whispered thank you and kissed her. We kissed for a few minutes but were stopped by my phone blasting. Nina laughed at the irony, and left me alone.

**~ Two Hours Later ~**

I was at the dining room pouring two glasses of juice when I heard screaming. I ran out of the dining room and into the foyer. I saw a big mound of pink and white squeezing the life out of Trudy; I could've sworn I saw her turn blue. After I pried the two apart someone spoke. "What is all the commotion?" Nina asked rushing down the stairs. "Took you long enough." retorted Alfie. "Well I can't exactly run in these shoes." Nina replied. She was wearing a blue sundress with black heels and her hair was in a side braid_** (OUTFITS ON PROFILE)**_, she looked stunning. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Alfie was doing the same thing with Amber. The minute Amber and Nina saw each other they squealed and hugged. "Blow my eardrums why don't you." I muttered. "Sorry didn't quite catch that." Nina said smiling at me sweetly. "Nothing, it's just I never thought you were one to squeal." She shook her head and looked at Amber, "Well, people can surprise you." And with that we all headed to the dining room. The girls were talking about us, I guess, and memories, and their plans for girls' night. Alfie leaned in and whispered, "I think we should go to the mall too." I looked at him questionably and whispered back "Why?" He looked at me like I was an idiot _**(Which sometimes you are)**_ and whispered, "So we can get something to surprise them with on our next date." "Actually I already got Nina something." "Well I guess I'm flying solo." Alfie retorted. After breakfast Nina went upstairs to get her bag while Amber waited outside wit h the car.

I followed her upstairs to say goodbye. She was coming out when I was about to knock on the door. You can imagine how that went. Real smooth Fabian! _**(When is Fabian ever smooth?)**_ My fist met her forehead and immediately she winced in pain. "Nina I cannot believe that happened! I was gonna go see you to say goodbye, and then . . . UGH! I'm such an idiot." I did a face palm. She moved my hand so she could see my face. "No you're not, it was just bad timing. Actually I was rushing downstairs to say goodbye too. No one likes to keep Amber waiting. So technically the blame is mutual." I looked at her, by now we were sitting on the bed, "How are you so perfect?" she blushed and looked away shaking her head. "I'm not perfect." I sighed, "Yes you are. You're beautiful, smart, kind, and charming. And the fact that you can forgive me for hitting you and hurting your face is unbelievable." I was looking down in shame until she made me face her. "You didn't mean to, and that is what counts. I know you would never willingly hurt me and what happened before was just an accident. Things happen, and it was no big deal so stop blaming yourself!" Our faces were inches apart and we leaned in but a car honked outside. "I should probably go." Nina said looking at the window. "Yeah, I guess you should." I said sadly. "Stop moping, it's just one day, we still have another week to ourselves before anyone else comes." She said kissing my cheek before leaving me alone in her room.

***Ninas POV***

The whole day was spent shopping and laughing about everything from boys to dates to our summers. It was so much fun but I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. I shrugged the feeling off, but I saw out of the corner of my eye a guy wearing an Alien t-shirt hiding in the bushes. I laughed and told Amber she laughed even harder. "So it wasn't just paranoia!" she busted out suddenly. "So it wasn't just me?" I giggled. Amber stopped in her tracks with a big grin on her face. She pulled my arm out of its socket into a karaoke club. I had no idea what she was doing but I heard my name being called and the tune to somebody come on. I was literally pushed on the stage. I looked over at Amber and she had a pleading look in her eyes so I gave in and began:

**_Can you see me?_**

**_'Cause I'm right here_**

**_Can you listen?_**

**_'Cause I've been trying to make you notice_**

**_What it would mean to me_**

**_To feel like somebody_**

**_We've been on our way to nowhere_**

**_Trying so hard to get there_**

**_And I say Oh!_**

**_We're gonna let it show!_**

**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**

**_Holding back our dreams!_**

**_And try to make it come alive!_**

**_Come on let it shine so they can see_**

**_We were meant to be_**

**_Somebody!_**

**_Somebody! Yeah!_**

**_Somehow! Someday! Someway!_**

**_Somebody!_**

**_I'm so tired of being invisible 9Invisable)_**

**_But I feel it yeah_**

**_Like a fire below the surface_**

**_Trying to set me free_**

**_Burnin' inside of me (Inside of me)_**

**_'Cause we're standing on the edge now_**

**_It's a long way down!_**

**_But I say Oh!_**

**_We're gonna let it show! (Let it show!)_**

**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**

**_Holding back our dreams!_**

**_And try to make it come alive!_**

**_Come on let it shine so they can see_**

**_We were meant to be_**

**_Somebody!_**

**_Somebody! Yeah!_**

**_Somehow! Someday! Someway!_**

**_Somebody!_**

**_We will walk out of this darkness!_**

**_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_**

**_Oh whoa-oa oh oh_**

**_And when we fall we fall together!_**

**_Till we get back up and we will rise as one_**

**_Ohwoahoh!_**

**_Oh! We're gonna let it show! (Let it show!)_**

**_We're gonna just let go of everything_**

**_Holding back our dreams!_**

**_And try to make it come alive! (Make it come alive)_**

**_Come on let it shine so they can see_**

**_We were meant to be_**

**_Somebody! (Somebody!)_**

**_Somebody! Yeah! (Somebody!)_**

**_Somehow! Someday! Someway!_**

**_Somebody!_**

**_Somebody!_**

**_Ooh! Oh!_**

When I finished I got a standing ovation. I looked into the crowd and saw Alfie with his phone out. Was he recording this? I rushed off the stage threw the crowd until I reached the door. Some guy was in my way. "You were amazing." he flirted. "Thanks." I blushed, why did I blush I have a boyfriend! "So Nina was it I'm Matt. How about we go out after you ditch your little friend over there." he nodded to Amber who was watching us closely. "No thank you, I'm taken." I said trying to push past him. "Yeah by me." That arrogant bastard! "Not even in your wildest dreams." I said removing his hand that was around me waist. I finally got out of there with Amber on my tail. "Go Nina!" she exclaimed giving me a high five. When things quieted down when we were driving back to Anubis house my mind finally processed all that happened. I think I knew him! Matt. He sounded familiar, he was American too so it was all too possible. _**(Who do you think Matt is? Answer and get a shout out.)**_

_**Read and Review or no chapter until the following week! :)**_


	7. Surprises, I Love You, and Sisters!

**Obviously i do not own HoA or anything like that.**

**For those who answered my question:**

**Mylifesux**

**Namber4life**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Part Seven**

***Alfies POV***

Wow! Who knew Nina had a voice, I sure didn't! Amber texted me when Nina first began the song. **_(Amber bold, _**_Alfie italics_**_)_**

**_So super ninja Alfie do me a favor? ~A.M._**

_Anything ;) ~E._

**_Record this and send it 2 Fabian. ~A.M._**

_Why can't u? ~E._

**_It will be suspicious is I do it :'( ~A.M._**

_Ok Ok ~E._

**_Yay ~A.M._**

So I did what I was asked I recorded Nina and sent it to Fabian. _**(Fabian Bold,**_ _Alfie italics**)**_

**_Wow_**

_Yup, maybe u should have come. ~E._

**_Maybe I should have _**

_Uh-Oh :0 ~E._

**_WHAT?_**

_Yur gurl is gettin hit on by some guy. ~E._

**_No Way in Hell!_**

_Calm down Romeo she rejected him ~E._

**_THNK god that is such a relief_**

_I no rite! G2G gotta pick up ambs prezzy ~E._

**_K c u _**

***Fabians POV***

Well that's a relief I didn't just get her to lose her to some guy. I heard the door and quickly hid the present I got her as I heard footsteps get close to the door. They then retreated and I heard someone yawn. I guess girls' night with Amber takes a lot out of someone. I went upstairs to check up on her to see her collapsed on her bed fast asleep. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand and to my surprise she grabbed it. She seemed to be still sleeping, it was like a reflex. I removed my hand and kissed her on the cheek, I was about to leave when I heard my name. I looked back to see Nina tossing and turning in her bed whispering my name. I walked back over to the bed and laid down next to her she immediately stopped, well that boasted my confidence.

She nuzzled her head in the crook of my next at whispered "Love you." I doubted that she was asleep until the next morning. I woke up to the sun streaming in the open window. The space next to me still held Nina and I was okay with that. She started to stir when I got up and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey sleeping beauty." my voice croaked, definitely NOT sexy. She giggled, "Hey." She was sitting up on her bed so I walked over and pecked her lips before sitting down. "You look adorable with bed head." I murmured in her ear and she blushed. She tousled my messy hair and said, "I can say the same for you." Her phone started to ring and she answered while putting head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist and listened to her conversation.

"Hey Alex!" She beamed. Uh – Oh was this the guy from the karaoke club?

"Stalker much!" she giggled that cute giggle she only did with me.

"Really? That's great news! When?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah see you soon, love you too!" she said hanging up. She never told me she loves me._**(Yes she did you idiot)**_ "You ok?" Nina asked poking my side.

"I thought we were together." I muttered but she heard me. "We are." she beamed hugging my arm. "Then why are with someone else?" She looked confused, "How do I not know about this?" This got me mad quick. "Don't play dumb I know about you and what's his name on the phone . . . ALEX!" I busted startling her. She started laughing hysterically. "There are a few things wrong with that statement." She said getting a book out of the closet.

"One, incest, Alex is my sibling, my twin to be exact. Two, Alex is a girl her full name is Alexandra Rosalyn-Starr Martin. She hated it because it was so girly so people just call her Alex and sometimes Motor-Mouth Martin. Three, I am not a slut. I am with one guy, you!" she showed me her photo album and sure enough there were tons of pictures of her and Alex. "You were jealous." she started singing. I started to chase her and when I finally caught her I spun her around until Victor shouted at us to knock it off. It was nearing lunch time so it was time to put my plan in action. "Meet me down here in 20 minutes, I have a surprise for you." She looked at me questionably but went anyway.

**~ 20 Minutes Later ~**

She was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs looking radiant. _**(Outfit on PROFILE)**_ "Close your eyes." And she did. I placed a blindfold on her and she started to complain. "Don't you trust me?" I asked hurt. "Of course I do, I just don't trust me, and I will probably find a way to fall flat on my face!" I laughed at her comment. I whispered in her ear. "I would never let you fall." After a few minutes we got to the moor. I sat her down by a tree where I set up the picnic. She reached for her blindfold but I stopped her. I kissed her while I took off the blindfold and her beautiful eyes fluttered open. "All that to take of the scarf?" she said and I blushed.

***Ninas POV***

I took in my surroundings, we were by the moor and he had set up a small picnic. AAAAWWWWW, how sweet. The only strange thing was that there were 2 bags. One I assumed held food, but another mysterious one. I gestured to the bags. And he emptied one out, it was full of food and he said, "The other is for later" We ate at laughed and I constantly looked over to the bag just lying there. "Ugh the suspense is killing me I HAVE to know!" I exclaimed. "Ok, ok." he handed me the bag and I started to go through the tissue paper.

I found a large shoe box, the ones they use for boots. He sat there eagerly watching me, "Open it" I did as I was told and found a neatly wrapped pack. When I opened that package there was ANOTHER box. I looked up at Fabian and he was trying to keep from laughing. Exasperated I tore the cover of the box to see a small metallic box with a key hole. He pulled out a key and unlocked it for me. OMG! I pulled out a delicate chain with a key on it, I was close to tears. "It was for your birthday, but since I didn't get to see you Happy Birthday." he leaned in and pecked my lips. But that was not all, I set the necklace back in the box carefully and pulled out a bracelet. "Now that was a welcome back present." _**(ON MY profile check it out!)**_ he smiled and squeezed the living daylights out of him. "I love it, almost as much as I love you." when I let go his mouth was hanging open and he looked shocked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. Let's pretend that never happened because I know that was moving pretty fast for us and if you don't love me its fi-" I was interrupted by Fabians lips on mine. "Do you really think I would do all this if I didn't love you?" I smiled, he said it! "I don't know, they way you acted when I said it made it look like you didn't." he expression softened. "I'm sorry I made you think that." he said inching closer to me. All of a sudden he started tickling me! "Fabian stop it!" I shrieked as I tried to push his hands away, he held them above my head. He started to lean in until we heard shouting, "JULES! JULES! JULES!"

OMG NO WAY! I wriggled out of Fabians grasped and ran towards the distant blob leaving a very confused Fabian behind. We met in the middle and hugged for a very long time. "It's been 3 years! So how's life?" Alex asked. "You know the usual, studying, going on dates, etc." I responded nonchalantly. "Not to mention Egyptian goose chases." I slapped her arm. "Hey no fighting!." I guy came up behind her, I instantly recognized him as Matt from the karaoke club. "Jules , you remember Matt Donahue, right?" MATT! Her best friend in the Arts Academy, the bisexual. "Wait, why did she call you Jules?" Matt asked confused. "My middle name is Julliette, so she calls me Jules and hers is Starr so I call her that." His mouth formed an o. At that moment Fabian came up behind me with the stuff from the picnic. "So is this your Romeo Julliette?" Starr asked nudging my side. She laughed as we turned crimson and headed towards the house with Matt on her flanks.

_**You know what to do and i will not post until i got at least 3 - 5 reviews, could be good or bad, or things yo want added in.**_

_**Just say the word and ill try to fit it in.**_

:)


	8. Bisexual, Awkward, and Full Moon

_**Sorry for the late late update, been busy with school blah blah blah! And sorry its short! More to come in the next few days been writing all night! :)**_

**Part Eight**

***Matt's POV***

Wow! Nina, or Jules whatever, is really lucky to have landed a stud like him. They make such a cute couple. I leaned in and whispered to Nina, "You lucky little thing!" she laughed out loud and the others looked at her like she was insane. "So who's single in the house?" I said out to the entire group. "Obviously not this one." Alex said, elbowing Nina lightly. "Uh . . . ok . . . I know that Jerome, Joy, and Patricia are the only single ones besides this one." Nina responded and lightly elbowed Alex back. Hmmmmmm the possibilities. I wonder what everyone is like. "So Nina what are the people like?" Alex asked, sometimes I thought she had telepathy or something like that. "Well there's my roommate Amber she is the gossip and fashion queen, seriously I feel like her closet is going to consume the entire room eventually. Then there is Mara the brains, Patricia the Goth and sarcastic, and Joy I don't know how to explain because I just met her recently. Fabian what is Joy like?" Nina asked looking to her left but he wasn't there. Odd. "Maybe he felt left out?" Alex suggested. "I feel sooo bad now; I have to make it up to him later." I wonder how she'll do that.

**(A/N I lol'd when i wrote this. I thought why not make this part funny when doom and gloom is ahead. BTW How do you like Matt?)**

***Fabians POV***

I was walking with what I assume was Ninas sister and friend when I heard a whispering. I looked over and saw a woman who looked in her thirties with long curly light brown hair, almost like Ninas in the trees. The whispering continued and I followed the figure. I was right in front of her and saw Nina's eyes, it was scary. She smiled warmly, Ninas smile and whispered, "Keep them safe whatever the cost, as the full moon approaches all will seem fine but not everything is what it seems. Their destiny will become clear but your new enemy will not. Be careful." Wow. "Who are you?" I wasn't sure if I should trust her. "I think you may know." she replied ominously. I thought about it but was still stumped. "My dear child, there is no need for concern. I only wish the girls safety, more than you." I found that hard to believe. It hit me. "You're Nina's mother, aren't you?" she smiled and slowly faded away. That took meeting the parents to an all time high. I turned and headed back to the house, I may not know what was going on but I cared for one thing at the moment . . . Ninas safety.

**Sappiness. R and R and tell me should i show more Amfie and what not. Tell me what you want before i write the next 10 chapters!**


	9. Doors, Goodbyes, and Mystery Man

**_A/N so here it is. You guys get to meet Ninas sister officially. Tell me what you think of her. And who she should be with? I was thinking Jerome but I'm open to any suggestions._  
><strong>

**Part 9**

**Alex's POV**

I walked into the House of Anubis and gasped. It was huge! And creepy! I brushed my bangs out of my face and walked up the stairs with one suitcase while Matt held the other one along with his own. I would be, OF COURSE, sharing with my sister.

I started to unpack, Nina helping me because Matt had to unpack before he left. The sad thing was that Matt had to leave once he unpacked his stuff. Some shiz about a family emergency in Italy, so he wouldn't be living here until school started.

Unpacking took less time than I thought so I left to explore the campus. Nina wanted to come with me but I thought she should see what's up with her bf. I had a cell phone, her number, and a map. If anything I'll call her. I walked out of the door only to see the attic door slam shut in front of me. **(Creepy maybe mommy dearest is watching her)**

Victor marched in looking pissed, it was actually very funny. He pointed at me and I straightened up like I was in the army. "Ms. Martin I presume. Well now is the perfect time to lay down some ground rules. If you are anything like your sister –"I cut him off and smiled "Actually I'm much, much worse." He glared at me like he was trying to burn a whole in my skull, but I held my ground."Listen young lady if you start any trouble I'll –"Again I cut him off. "You'll do what make me stay in the closet for the rest of my stay!" He looked taken back at my boldness. Good! "I can make your stay here very unpleasant." Victor growled. That didn't bother me one bit. "I would like to see you try." I scoffed and left him standing there mouth agape.

I've been in the house for a total of 1 hour and I already made a name for myself, I'm not sure if it was good or bad. At the front door I saw Matt, he laughed. "We've been here for less than a day and you're already making trouble." he said patting my head like a 5 year old. Matt was a whole head and shoulders taller than me, and towered over me like he did to most people. But he knew better than to make fun of me.

I elbowed him right in the gut and quickly kissed his cheek **(A/N Love triangle maybe? Tell me what you think)** while he was doubled over in pain. He composed himself once more and picked up his backpack ready to leave so I hugged him and wished him luck. We parted ways the minute we stepped out of the door. **(He'll be back I've been thinking who he should pair up with any suggestions? I do have an idea but i want to hear your guys opinion.)**

My head was buried in the map and I accidently knocked someone over. We both crashed down on the soft grass. "I am sssoooo sorry, I wasn't looking." I said picking up my things. "Obviously." He looked up and smiled. Wow he was HAWT! He stood up and stuck out his hand. My head was swimming I couldn't quite catch his name but shook his hand anyway. **Tell me who you want him to be! Obviously not Matt or Fabian. Anyone other than them!)** He picked up his stuff and headed on the direction of Anubis house. I felt like I could faint, potential boyfriend alert!

**And that was Alex or Starr to Nina**

**IMPORTANT!**

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT MATT AND ALEX TO BE PAIRED UP WITH OR DRAMA WITH OTHER COUPLES!**

**ALSO AMFIE OR MAMBER ?**


	10. Die Laughing, and Awkward!

**_ IMPORTANT!_**

**_K here are my thoughts. . . I think the couples should be Alex and Jerome should be together (Alerome or Jerex), FABINA, Amfie, Mickara, Peddie, Joy and Matt (May or Jott) Tell me your thoughts! :)_**

**and remember to R and R!**

**Part 10**

**Nina's**** POV**

I went to check in Fabians room only to find it empty. I sighed and went back upstairs to read and wait for supper. I was listening to my IPod when I was kissed on the nose by the one and only Fabian Rutter. I took out my headphones as I blushed. How could he still have such an effect on me after all this time?

"So where'd you run off to?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around me. "Needed air?" he asked. "Fabian we were outside! How much more air could be needed?" I shouted but soon recovered from my outburst. He looked down, sadness clear in his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just –"he cut me off. "No you were right to yell at my stupid answer. The truth is I think I saw your mom's spirit." I looked at him in shook, but he was totally serious. My mother chose to see my boyfriend instead of me, her daughter that she hasn't seen in like I don't know, 10 years! "Wait why did she talk to you? And THANK GOD I'm not the only one anymore; I was beginning to think I was crazy." I said leaning into him. "I don't know but she was worried." he said after kissing the top of my head. "What do you think about?" I blushed but quickly shuddered at the thought that my mother wasn't at rest. Fabian felt it and pulled me tighter and whispered to me, "You and Alex."

Ironically my phoned rang the song Perfect Two by Auburn, how embarrassing is that! I quickly answered it, rolling my eyes at Fabians smirk. "Hello?" I asked kind of embarrassed.

"Jules! I need you to describe all the boys in the house except Fabian and Matt!" she exclaimed into the phone, very giddy. I've never heard her sound so giddy in my entire life! My brain processed her request and was immediately confused. "Wait – What?" I asked.

"I ran into the guy of my dreams and he lives in our house. Describe the boys so I know who it is!" she replied extremely excited. "Ok?" I sighed, can this conversation get any more awkward right now.

"Alfie is dark skinned –"she cut me off. "Not him." I could actually hear the smile in her voice.

"Mick is muscular? With blonde Justin Bieber hair." I described glancing at Fabian who was confuzzled. "Nope." she replied simply, popping the p.

"Well that leaves Jerome. Tall, skinny, with big blonde hair." I stated and she squealed, almost an Amber squeal. "Jerome, Jeromeo, Jeronimo!" I laughed at her weirdness.

"Tell me what he is like!" she practically screeched. "Um . . . he is a prankster, loves jokes and blackmail, and thinks of himself as a ladies' man. When in fact he got rejected more times than he can count." I replied laughing and so was Alex.

"He sounds perfect to me." Alex swooned. This was weird for me because I was always the hopeless romantic and Alex always thought it was corny. So to hear her like this I was shocked, Jerome really had and affect on my sister. "Well I'll see you at supper!" I said before hanging up.

"What just happened?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, my sister has a mega crush on Jerome." I replied nonchalantly, trying to hold in my laughter.

We were laughing for a few minutes until we heard the door shut downstairs. Fabian and I looked at each other and laughed even more hysterically than before until supper came around.

We walked down hand in hand until we saw Jerome and Alex sitting next to each other at the other end of the table, flirting their guts out. Someone say AWKWARD!


	11. Chapter 11 (AUTHORS NOTE!)

HEY! HEY! HEY! Sorry I've been a stranger lately. It's just that I've been lazy and busy and out of ideas. Since I've hit a road block with this story for so long I've decided to put it up for adoption, that is if anyone wants. Just inbox me where you want to take the story and if I like your idea I might give it to you.

**ALSO I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE, OF THE STORIES I WANT TO DO!**

**With these stories I've already mapped out everything, I just want ot see which ones you would want MAXIMUM 2 VOTES!**


End file.
